nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Danger! Danger!
:You may be looking for the Criminal Organization known as Danger Danger. "Danger! Danger!" is the fourth mission for Contract J.A.C.K. There are three scenes with three secrets that can be found in this chapter. Briefing The train pulled in twenty minutes later. I'd caused enough of a ruckus to throw the Czechs off my trail for a time, but I was fairly sure they were on to me by now. There was likely to be a welcoming committee lined up on the platform with rifles at the ready. They were the least of my worries. According to Volkov, Danger Danger was about to make their move on the facility. I had to find out what they were after. Summary Scene 1 John Jack disembarks the train and finds a number of Czech soldiers waiting for him. He fights his way into the facility only to encounter thugs from Danger Danger and their psychotic leader Il Pazzo. Pazzo starts to taunt Jack over the intercom within the facility. Now Jack has to fight his way through both the Czechs and the Italians. After he reaches the doors to the underground section of the base, Jack has to use C4 in order to gain entrance inside. Scene 2 As Jack gets past the fifth gate he overhears a Czech soldier stating that he has entered a Czechoslovakian launch facility for a secret space program, but to unauthorized visitors it is a toxic waste dump. Volkov instructs Jack to find out what Danger Danger wants in space. After fighting past the Czechs, Jack finds a thug from Danger Danger in custody. Jack "takes over" the interrogation techniques and discovers Danger Danger's plans. The organization wants to hijack a Rocket and head to the Moon to "rescue" Dr. Harij so that they can use his knowledge to expand their criminal empire. Volkov is shocked to hear of the H.A.R.M. Space Station crashing on the moon and sends Jack to get to Dr. Harij first. Scene 3 Volkov instructs you to hijack a rocket. As Jack is fighting past Czechs and Italians, Furio takes control of the intercom and starts taunting the Czechs. Jack arrives just in time to see the rocket take off. Luckily there is a second rocket that is getting ready to take off. Jack heads for the second rocket where he needs to position it and get it fueled up for use. Danger Danger steals the Launch Key in an attempt to keep the rocket on the ground, but Jack recovers the key and heads for space. Memorable quotes (after blowing up three secured doors with C4 only to find a fourth one.) "You gotta be kidding me." :'-John Jack' (one of his few lines in the game) "What's the situation?" "We're being attacked by a bunch of Italians." "Italians?" "Don't ask me." "What about the intruder that came in the train?" "He's still at large." "Italians?" "That's what they told me." "Do we have a protocol for that?" "I don't think they're official representatives of the country or anything. We can probably just kill them." "Good. That simplifies things. Do we have any idea what they are doing here?" "So far mostly just shooting people and blowing things up." "I gathered that much. But do we know why?" "What do I know about Italians?" "Are you suggesting their motive is nationalistic?" "I don't know what their motive is. To be honest, I don't really care. The point is they're attacking us, so we need to defeat them. The rest is just politics." "Yes, idiot, but don't you think it would be easier to defeat them if you know what their objective is?" "Sure, but as I've tried to explain, I'm not an expert on Italians, so how should I know what they're after?" "What about the other guy?" "They didn't specify his nationality. He may be Italian, but that hasn't been verified." "I meant, do we know what his objective is?" "How can we? We don't even know his nationality." "This conversation is starting to cause me physical pain." :'-Czech Soldiers' "They call me Il Pazzo. In English, that means I'm a crazy summanabitch! Don't you forget it!" :'-Il Pazzo' References .50 Handgun • AK-47 • Ammo box • Bacalov Corrector • Bacalov Instigator Combat Shotgun • Bandaids • Body Armor • Bucket • C4 • Cheese • Cigarette • Crane (equipment) • Czechoslovakia • Czechoslovakian Army • Danger Danger • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Harij • First Aid Kit • Flashbang • Furio • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Space Station • Il Pazzo • Incendiary • Interrogator Turbo 2000 • Italy • John Jack • Launch Key • Lock • Lunar Assault Team Alpha • M1921-A1 Submachinegun • Mario • Meteor • Moon • Pig • Ping Pong • Prague • Project Omega • Radio • Rat • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Rocket • Siberia • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Snowmobile • Soda • Soviet Union • Stun Grenade • Toxic Waste • Truck • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow Trivia * There is a scene where Jack has to put out a fire in order to get past it. It is similar to when Cate Archer had to put out the fires to rescue civilians in India. Category: Missions Category:Contract J.A.C.K. Missions